Project Summary CAREER ENHANCEMENT PROGRAM THE OVERALL OBJECTIVE of the Career Advancement Program will be: to increase the breadth and depth of the ovarian cancer translational investigator pool at the DF/HCC and across the US. We expect to train individuals who will become 2025?s National / International leaders in the pathobiology, diagnosis, treatment and control of Ovarian Cancers. The program will be led by Dr. David Spriggs, one of the overall SPORE PI?s and with the ongoing advice and consultation of Drs D?Andrea and Dr. Steve Cannistra. Dr. Spriggs has a long track record of successful recruiting and mentoring new academic investigators into new drug development and ovarian cancer treatment. The Specific aims will define the Career Enhancement Program: Aim 1. Identify appropriate candidates, primarily junior faculty members seeking to become independent investigators in ovarian cancer research, provide and secure funding for these investigators, and assure SPORE resources for awardees. This group will include applicants from the rich DFHCC pool of fellows and junior faculty as well as candidates from the other New England Institutions, Collaborating SPORE?s and national candidates solicited from AACR and the Society of Gynecologic Oncology. We are particularly committed to increase the diversity of the peer reviewed translational science investigators in ovarian cancer. Selection will rely on the entire SPORE leadership and be confirmed by the EAB. Aim 2. Promote a mentoring environment and plan that will assist the career enhancement and success of the CEP awardees. Through the environment in the DF/HCC, we will create individualized training programs (IDP?s)for every funded junior faculty person and build a team of scientific, clinical and personal mentors around each one; Aim 3. Monitor the scientific and academic progress of the awardees and the program. Particular attention will be given transition points, such as the instructor/assistant professor interface and the attainment of RO1 equivalent funding which will mark transition to full independence. Short term outcome measures will include publication of high impact papers and the submission of extramural peer reviewed funding. Long term outcomes will be persistence in ovarian cancer translational research as measured by continuing peer reviewed publication in ovarian cancer research and achievement of senior faculty status at academic institutions 5-7 years after completion of the CEP completion. The majority of support will come from a variety of institutional sources from the DFHCC, the DFCI, the Beth Israel Deaconess Medical Center and the MGH. Specific plans for the identification, recruitment and mentoring of a diverse awardee pool will incorporate resources for specific gender and minority recruitment efforts from Harvard Medical School and the individual hospitals involved in the SPORE.